The present invention pertains generally to the organization of cards that contain various forms of information, and more particularly to a card storage and display device where a plurality of cards are held and displayed in a cascading relationship.
Devices for retaining and displaying cards such as conventional 3xe2x80x3 by 5xe2x80x3 index cards and business cards are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,894 shows a novel card file of a substantially rigid sheet having a plurality of parallel tandem slits. The length of the slits is slightly less than the length of the cards. Standard index cards without notches or cut-outs, are inserted, lined up parallel into the slits, and pressed into place providing a flippable card file.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,901 illustrates a file-index card system for retaining and displaying conventional business cards. The system""s frame of planar sheets holds a multiplicity of file cards. Each file card has an area of adhesive covering a portion thereof, with a protective peel-off covering over the area of adhesive. Registration markings are provided on each file card to at least one side of the area of adhesive. The registration markings serve to delimit the edge of a conventional business card to be affixed to the file card. When in use, the protective peel-off covering removes to expose the adhesive. A conventional business card is aligned with the registration markings and affixes to the file card to be displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,484 defines an improved system for retaining cards. A business card is placed in a card holder that permits the card to be stored in another card carrier that is small enough to fit in a coat pocket or purse. The business card can be removed from the card carrier and placed in a desk card holder such as a card file or rotary file without any need for physical alteration of the business card or transcription of the information from the business card to the filing card. The business card alternately can be removed from the desk card holder and placed in the card carrier, eliminating the necessity of transcribing the information from the card in the desk card holder to another card. The present invention relates to a novel housing member that retains the desk card holder and further relates to a novel card carrier that retains a series of card holders. The present invention also relates to business card holder that can be used in conjunction with conventional organizers and planners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,435 discloses a media holder particularly suited for search and display of a selected media. The holder has a plurality of frames each configured to hold media (e.g. business cards, compact discs, computer diskettes) and pivotally mounted over a slidable striking member. The striking member contacts an abutment member defined by each frame to flip the frame for viewing.
The present invention is directed to a card storage and display device that can store and display a plurality of cards such as 3xe2x80x3 by 5xe2x80x3 cards and business cards. The cards are firmly held in place by a slit between two sheets, so that if the present invention is turned upside down, the cards will not fall out. The cards can conveniently be removed or repositioned in the card storage and display device, and the card storage and display device can be carried from location to location, or permanently mounted on a support surface such as a wall. The present invention can be used in a variety of applications, for example: to store and display sales information, time reminders, inventory lists, sports events or rankings, or bible verses. A preferred name for the present invention is Pro-Tracker.
Use as a Sales Tool
In one possible use, the present invention comprises a unique filing system that allows sales people to accurately keep track of their sales prospects and customers. Information pertaining to the sales prospect or customer is recorded on an index card. If the prospect requests a follow-up phone call on Tuesday, the card will be initially stored and displayed in the Tuesday device. The following Tuesday the salesperson would review the cards on the device labeled Tuesday and take appropriate action. However, if the customer then requests an additional phone call on Thursday, the index card will be moved to the Thursday card storage and display device.
The present invention allows the salesperson to keep notes pertaining to his or her prospects in one easy to find location. When a follow-up or appointment date is changed, there is no need to re-write the information about the prospect. Instead, the index card is simply moved to another card storage and display device.
A label that is printed or otherwise placed on the card storage and display device can be customized to coincide with the needs of the individual salesperson. For example in the insurance field, some labels might include: xe2x80x9cIn Underwritingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPending Deliveryxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOutstanding Requirementsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPremium Duexe2x80x9d, etc. When it comes to Automobile sales, some labels might include; xe2x80x9cFinancing Neededxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRepair Openxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cVehicle Neededxe2x80x9d.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a card storage and display device includes a first sheet having a plurality of spaced apart parallel slits arranged in stair step cascading relationship. The first substantially planar sheet has a front side and an opposite back side. Each slit has a first end. A corresponding plurality of tabs are traversely spaced apart from each first end, the tabs outwardly projecting from the back side. A second substantially planar sheet has a corresponding plurality of openings, wherein the openings are disposed so that when the first sheet is placed on top of the second sheet and aligned therewith, the plurality of tabs occupy the corresponding plurality of openings.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, when a card having a lower corner is inserted into the slit, the lower corner of the card abuts the tab and is stopped thereby, so that a portion of the card remains outside the slit and in view of a user.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, each tab is longitudinally aligned with each corresponding slit so that a card inserted into a next lower slit will not abut the tab.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the first and second sheets are fabricated from semi-rigid material such as paper, cardboard, fiberboard, or a polymer.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, the first and second sheets are permanently connected by either adhesive or a mechanical holder such as staples. A connection free area is provided to allow the card to slip between the two sheets.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.